Nearly Lost You
by AquaBurst
Summary: A girl who wasn't that well known in the 13 squade is now the vice captian. Jyuushiro is finding her to be a great gift and slowly find love toward her, but will he be able to tell her before she's gone?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, just my character Miyuki.

Chapter One

Ukitake sighed as he finished the last of the paperwork that needed to be finished. Looking out the window he saw how sunny and warm it was and decided to go check on his garden. Getting up he left the room. Walking across the grass he heard a commotion coming from the dojo up ahead and stopped by the window to see what was happening.

"Kenten what have I said about keeping your knees bent," called a female voice over the noise of fighting soul reapers. They were practicing hand to hand and with wooden swords. "Hinami watch your right side, you're too open."

Ukitake Smiled at the sight. His new fukutaichou was training the troops for the second time this week. Her name was Yukimura Miyuki (I'm saying her name like the Japanese, so her last name is first.), she had wavy black hair that reached the bottom of her back that was parted on the right, she has ice-blue gray eyes, and was five foot six inches tall. She had been promoted to fukutaichou three months ago after he had requested she be tested for the position. She had been the eighth seat before she was promoted. Miyuki had been the eighth chair since before Kaien's death, and had been somewhat less noticeable. Though she was strong and growing stronger she never asked to be tested, just practiced and did her job.

Couple of times when she had to take over as his right hand she acted serious and swiftly help them dispatch the enemy. A few of those times they were paired up with squad ten. She ended up making friends with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. The last time she went out with him on a mission she had to use her Shikai and he saw just how powerful she was. He soon had her tested and then she was named fukutaichou of squad thirteen. Since then she had been helping to train everyone at least twice a week and serving her duties as a fukutaichou.

Ukitake watched as Miyuki walked around showing the correct movements and stances. Smiling sadly he cursed his week body for not letting him be in there to help with the practice.

"Ok everyone we'll stop here for today. Now get clean and rest, I don't want to smell any sweat when dinner time comes," Miyuki announced to all the officers. As they walked out Miyuki walked over to the window Ukitake stood in front of. "Now what are you doing out there Ukitake Taichou?"

Ukitake smiled at Miyuki and said how he was on his way to the garden when he heard her training the officers and decided to watch. Miyuki grinned and asked if she could accompany him. He said yes and she said that she would catch up once she was clean. Nodding his head he walked onto the garden. Twelve minutes later Miyuki showed up to find Ukitake already at work and so sat under a tree.

After a bit Miyuki called Ukitake over and handed him a bamboo water bottle as he sat down. He took a sip and the cool water rehydrated his throat. He smiled and turned back to find Miyuki holding a bento box for him. She said, "Here's a snack for you seeing as your working in the heat."

Thanking her he took the box and placed it on his lap. Opening it he found some rice along with ohagi his favorite food. He looked at his fukutaichou as she just smiled at him. Seeing his questioning look she said, "I got them while on the way back from training with Hitsugaya taichou. I thought you needed a treat for working so hard lately."

"You spoil me too much Yukimura-san," said Ukitake as he smiled at her. Her face was tinted a little pink as she looked down at her hands.

"Well you should sometimes because you fight, do your paper work, and watch out for your subordinates all while trying to fight off your own sickness," replied Miyuki looking up from her hands toward the plants that two birds had landed on. "I saw the way you were looking at the training session; it's no different from all the other times I've seen you watching us. You're happy to see us all getting better and stronger, but you wish you could join us."

"You read me just like Shunsui," said Ukitake as he placed the bento box aside. He stood again and started to work on the flowers with a smile on his face. Yukimura watched him from her spot not saying anything.

"You know you are a strong and a great taichou, right Ukitake Taichou?" asked Miyuki while she placed the bamboo bottle back in the bag.

"Of course Yukimura-san and you are a great fukutaichou. Your training is helping the squad a lot," said Ukitake as he looked back at Miyuki. The wind had started to blow gently and blew three pieces of her bangs over her left eye as she gave a small smile.

"Stop flattering me Ukitake Taichou," Yukimura replied as she stood up. When he had turned around she couldn't help but let out a few giggles at what she saw.

"What?" asked Ukitake with a look of confusion on his face.

"You might also want to get cleaned up as well if you don't want to be seen eating dinner cover in dirt," Stated Miyuki as she also stood and wiped some dirt from his face.

"It seems I should do as you say Yukimura fukutaichou," he said while chuckling at himself, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then while you're doing that I will go to the tenth squad barracks."

Ukitake looked at her curiously, "What for Yukimura-san?"

"I have to see if Hitsugaya Taichou is going train with me tomorrow," Miyuki replied as they got close to the thirteenth squads doors.

"Alright, be sure to tell Toshiro I said hi," said Ukitake as she bowed to him and began to leave for the door.

"Sure thing Taichou, see you when I get back," Miyuki shouted back as she left through the gates while waving her hand. He watched her till she turned the corner then went to clean himself up.

Coming out in clean new robes Jyuushiro walked over to his quarters with a bag of fish food for the Koi fish in the pond his rooms sat on. He started to think about Miyuki with her smiling and laughing. He was pulled out of his thoughts at hearing his name being called. Blinking his eyes he turned his head to see Shunsui standing next to him.

"Yada, yada, what has gotten you so distracted that I had to say your name six times before you reacted," asked Kyoraku with a lazy smile on his face as he sat down next to Jyuushiro. His friend was rarely distracted by anything, unless it was his work or a certain someone.

"Nothing Shunsui," replied Jyuushiro looking at his friend quizzically.

Kyoraku sighed thinking for a moment before saying, "let me rephrase that. _Who_ has gotten you so distracted?"

Jyuushiro looked at his friend, a very light blush coming to his face. "What are you trying to say Shun? Who? Who would I be thinking about Shun?"

Shunsui sighed at his friends questions. Leaning back on his arms he said, "Oh I'd say someone who has long wavy hair, blue-gray eyes, who's also five foot six inches in height and almost always right next to you."

"Her eyes are ice blue-gray," replied Jyuushiro without thinking. His hand flew to his mouth as what he said registered in his head. His brown eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face. Shunsui was laughing at the look of horror on his friends face to the point that he was crying. When he had finally calmed himself enough to speak he said, "I knew she was on your mind. I've been seeing the looks and smile you get when you see her or start talking about her."

"You really know me too well my friend," said Jyuushiro with a sad smile as he looked at the water.

Kyoraku got a serious look on his face as he saw Ukitake's expression. He knew his friend had come to enjoy Miyuki's company and help with not only the division but also with his disease. He also knew that Miyuki really cared for Jyuushiro and knew that she had deep feelings for him. "You love her don't you?" he asked.

Jyuushiro closed his eyes thinking before opening them again and said, "Yes I do love her but there is the matter of her being my fukutaichou and seeing if she loves me back and frankly I don't want to risk any of our friendship, plus there is my sickness to consider as well."

"I see no problem seeing as it didn't interfere with deciding on if she is a good fukutaichou or not. You also just recently started falling for her so I think as long as you don't let get in the way of your work too much then you should have a great relationship," replied Shunsui as he looked at the water.

"There is the matter of our friendship as well Shun. I don't want to lose her."

"I've seen the way she looks at you Jyuu. It's full of love and concern for you she is always smiling in your presence and always right there by your side. She loves you more than you know," said Shunsui while looking at his friend then to the sky. "Just tell her and I'm sure she will say the same thing. As for you being sick, she would support you and care for you whenever the attacks occur and would probably stick to your side even more than now."

Jyuushiro thought in silence for a bit before saying, "I guess you're right, but I want to make sure."

"Great and I have just the idea. After dinner we'll head out for drinks," said Shunsui as he took some food to throw to the koi fish.

"Haha, we?" asked Jyuushiro as he shook his head.

Hitsugaya was working on his paperwork when he felt a familiar presence enter into the building and come up to the door where a knock was soon heard. "Come in."

"Hey Hitsugaya Taichou," said Miyuki as she came into the room with a smile. "Say can you train with me tomorrow?"

Hitsugaya looked at Miyuki raising an eyebrow at her. "Didn't we train on Monday together and now you want to train again on Thursday."

"Hai, I want get stronger and besides, you're one of the only person that challenges my ice based zanpakuto now that Rukia is in the living world," replied Miyuki as she walked into the room. Giving a sigh he gave a small smile to her saying that he would train with her. "Thank you Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"Hoho do I hear Miyuki-chan", called Matsumoto as she came into the room, immediately latching on to her. Miyuki laughed at her friends antics. Matsumoto was a strange person for her to make seeing as they were nearly opposites in everything. Like Matsumoto loved to skip out on her paperwork while she did hers and help her Taichou with his. Matsumoto loved to drink and have fun, while she only drank only to a point of not being drunk and would only mess around if it was the right time.

"Ah Matsumoto are you skipping out on paperwork again?" asked Miyuki as she slipped out of her grasp.

"No I'm not," replied Matsumoto as she smiled to her.

"Yes she is," said Hitsugaya as he finished signing his paperwork.

"Ah Taichou," whined Matsumoto as she pouted at him. Toshiro just continued with his work.

Giving a sigh Miyuki thought for a few seconds before saying, "Well Matsumoto if you don't have all your paperwork done by Friday then I guess we can't go shopping like you wanted to."

"Ah no Miyuki-chan we're suppose to go shopping on Friday."

"Then you better get started," said as she waved to Hitsugaya while moving Matsumoto into her own office. Matsumoto sat down with a sigh as she began her work and Miyuki was about to leave when she heard her talking.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Eh, nani?"

"Have you told Ukitake Taichou," asked Matsumoto as she looked over to her friend with a serious face. She knew how Miyuki felt about Ukitake and she wanted to help her, but her friend refused to say anything of the sort to him. It made her sad at not seeing the together like they should be.

"Ah, Ie. See you later Matsumoto," said Miyuki as she left the room with a wave. Matsumoto sadly watched her friend leave as she began her paperwork knowing that she would have to in order to please her friend.

Miyuki was just outside the gate to the thirteenth barracks when she saw Ukitake and Kyoraku walking to the gate. Smiling Miyuki greeted Kyoraku while giving a bow to him. Kyoraku as always commented on her while she just shook her head. He then spoke of the three of them going off to drink tonight with others. She was a bit reluctant but agreed when Ukitake promised that they wouldn't stay out all night, just one or two drinks then back home to get some rest.

Miyuki put down her bowl of rice having finished it off along with the rest of her meal smiling. She spoke to the other Shinigami as Ukitake finished his dinner and drank some tea. While she ended the conversation Ukitake got up and held out a hand to her, she took his hand getting up and saying good-bye to the others.

"Where are you two going?" asked Kiyone as they passed her and Sentaro.

"The Taichou and I have been asked to accompany Kyoraku Taichou for drinks so we are going to leave now and get there hopefully before Kyoraku Taichou is too drunk to talk to us," replied Miyuki while they headed out into the early night.

Upon reaching their usual room Ukitake opened the door for him and Miyuki to find Kyoraku, Matsumoto, Nanao, Zaraki, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yamichika all in the room. Most of them were drinking except for Nanao who happened to have been forced to come by her own captain. They were greeted with great gusto from a good portion of the group as they took their seats and began to drink.

Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yamichika all began talking with Miyuki on how her training with the troops was going and other things like missions. They made jokes trying to get Miyuki to laugh. Miyuki made it so Nanao was comfortable with being there and soon all of them were enjoying themselves.

"Ok so Miyuki we never have given you the full questionnaire after joining us," said Matsumoto as she threw her arm around Miyuki.

"Haha is that so? Well then fire away guys," Miyuki from her seat between Matsumoto and Ukitake.

"Alright favorite food?" asked Matsumoto.

"Sushi really. It small and easy and be a quick eat sometimes."

"Favorite color?" asked Kira.

"Ah mo, Ice-blue and white."

"The, how many win at the academy?" asked Renji.

"I won 93 percent of my challenges back then."

"Eh what about your best class?" asked Hisagi.

"Heh, always swordsmanship." The questions went on like that for a good half hour, then everyone started getting drunk.

"Oh I got just the question for you Miyuki-san," said Renji with a goofy smile and slightly pink face. "your first love or boyfriend, however you want to put it."

Most of them were smiling except for Nanao, Kyoraku, Matsumoto, and Ukitake. Ukitake looked to Miyuki wondering just who could have possibly ever have her heart.

"Well to be truthfully honest I've never had a boyfriend, or gone on a date," said Miyuki as she scratched the back of her head while smiling. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yamichika stared at her, before they busted out laughing. "It can't be that funny!?"

"You seriously have never been out on a date?" asked Yamichika as began laughing on the floor. "Oh that is rich."

"I don't see what could be so funny about this," said Miyuki as she looked at them.

"You must like someone then, who is it," asked Ikkaku as he whipped his eyes of the tears.

Miyuki looked at him in shock as she tried to find her voice. Everyone was looking at her even Ukitake, Nanao, and Matsumoto. Her eyes drifted over to her captain very briefly before saying in a clear voice, "I'm not saying."

"Oh maybe it's someone she's not allowed to tell," joked Renji in his drunken state. "or someone that can't she can't coma to pair with."

There was sound of ceramic hitting the table as Miyuki slammed her cup on the table glaring at the three males with anger. "Shut up don't know anything about that part of my life so you shouldn't be saying anything you jerks!" Jumping over the table to the door she ran out.

"Yukimura!" called out Jyuushiro as he got up following her. Everyone watched in silence till Renji, Ikkaku, and Yamichika were hit face first into the ground by Matsumoto.

"BAKARO! Do you realize what you just said to Miyuki-chan hurt her feelings more than you know!"

"Eh what are you talking about Rangiku?" asked Ikkaku as he struggled to get.

"Baka, there is a reason why she wouldn't talk about who she likes. She is in love with UKitake Taichou you twits," yelled Rangiku as she kick the three of them.

"I thought so," said Kyoraku as he looked out the door to where his friend had left. "Jyuushiro also has the same feelings. He love Miyuki, but he doesn't want to say anything to ruin their friendship."

Jyuushiro ran after Miyuki finally catching up to her after turning the corner. She was rushing down the road till she started to sway. Ukitake caught her before she could hit the ground looking down at her. Miyuki looked up at him and gave him a sad smile saying, "I think I may have had just a little too much to drink."

Ukitake gave her a sad smile back, "That's alright, I'll help you back." Moving her around he lifted her onto his back and started walking. She tried to protest but it didn't really work, that and she felt comfortable.

"Thank you," came Miyuki's quiet voice as they neared the thirteenth barracks. Ukitake just smiled as he reached her room and opened it to place her inside.

"Good night Yukimura-chan," said Ukitake with a smile.

"Good night, Taichou," answered Miyuki as she closed her door to get some much needed rest. Ukitake left for his room hoping that she would feel better the next day.

Matsumoto sighed as she walked back into the office to get more work done seeing as she was in a bad mood. Sitting at her desk she worked for a few minutes till she noticed her captain walk in. "What happened," he asked in a tone he didn't use too often. Matsumoto sighed again and told him what happened while doing her work.

Toushiro was shocked at the teasing that had happened to his friend and was not all that surprised about her feelings for Ukitake, Miyuki worried about him like anyone in the fourth division. He just hoped she would feel better soon.

More is on the way. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach. If I did Ukitake and Byakuya would be falling in love with someone. I only own Miyuki.

I apologise for any grammer errors and for not updating sooner.

Please read and review.

Chapter Two

Knocking on her door woke Miyuki from her blissful dream in the early hour of the morning. Looking at the sky to see that the sun hadn't started rising yet. The knocking was soon accompanied by Kiyone calling out to her about an emergency in the world of the living. Hearing that she got up immediately dressing in her uniform. It was the usual black uniform only she had a long blue silk sash that her sword hung from tied around her white obi belt.

Exiting her room she walked on to meet up with her captain, from there the two went to the commander-captain for instructions. They arrived to see tenth squads, eighth squads, and sixth squad Taichou's and fukutaichou's were there along with Ikkaku and Yamichika. The commander went on to explain that there was a large amount of hollows appearing in Karakura Town and that Kurosaki and Rukia would be needing help in dispatching of the hollows.

They all arrived in the living world not too far from Ichigo and Rukia in the woods near the edge of town.

"Yo Ichigo," called Miyuki as she came over a little ahead of the others. As she reached him and Rukia an evil grin came on her face as she suddenly tackled him. "Long time no see."

Ichigo growled at her, but hugged her back. In the short time that he knew her he got another friend. She was one of the few that he talked to about his feelings. "Yes hello Miyuki, now let go." She laughed at him and stopped to greet Rukia, while asking more about the situation. The whole time Ukitake watched her, seeing her smile after last night was a relief to him.

They tried to figure what might be going on but suddenly the hollows appeared out of nowhere surprising all of them. They immediately went into fighting, the first set of hollows could be taken care of with one swipe of their swords but soon had to release them.

Yukimura saw that a hollow was about to strike Matsumoto. Running over she called out while holding her sword, "Cover the earth, Kori Shimo (Ice frost)!" the blade became covered with ice and frost seemed to surround her as she jumped into the air and froze the hollow still. Matsumoto turned around and cut its mask with one swipe of her sword. She gave a curt nod to her before both separated to continue fighting.

The fighting was long and hard with so many hollows coming at them from every direction. It seemed that there was no end to them until the last one was cut down. It was still dark out with an hour left till sunrise. They were all in a clearing surveying the area. Yukimura walked over to where Ukitake stood in the center, "It looks like everything has been cleared."

"It does, eh Taichou," said Miyuki as Ukitake began to cough. "Oh honestly Taichou, do you have to push yourself like this when there are others to help?"

"You know Jyuushiro Miyuki-chan, he wants to make sure no one gets hurt so he worries," said Kyoraku as he smiled at the two. Miyuki rubbing Jyuushiro's back, trying to calm his fit. It was love as plain as day.

Miyuki kept rubbing his back till something caught her eye beyond the trees. Turning her head she looked closer at what caught her attention, something big was moving. Her eyes widening she shoved Ukitake into Kyoraku while trying to grab her sword. She had her sword out when something hit her and pushed her into a thick tree on the edge of the clearing, making her scream in pain.

Everyone looked to see an enormous hollow with many tentacles coming from its body. One of them piercing in the middle of her chest. "Miyuki-chan!" yelled Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yamichika as they released their swords and Charged at the Hollow. The Captains soon doing the same. They tried attacking it but every time they tried to strike the tentacles got in the way.

The only thing that seemed to affect it was Rukia and Toushiro's ice based Zanpakutou's. The thing shook as if it were laughing at their failed attempts to help their friend.

Ukitake was trying hard to get to the hollows mask but it knocked him away into the other Taichou's. Ukitake was trying hard to get to that mask so that he could release Miyuki, but it seemed nearly impossible. Even Byakuya was having difficulty due to the tentacles being so thick.

'I can't lose her,' Thought Ukitake as he got right back up again. 'I'll keep fighting in my current state if I have to.'

They all got up to attack once again when the monster began to speak.

"You are all trying so hard to help her. She must be something special. If so then I'll have to savor her," said the beast with a laugh. They all attacked once more trying to strike the hollow in the mask but it blocked every attack but the ice ones getting close. The Hollow then sent its tentacles out striking many of them.

Miyuki lifted her head to look at the hollow. She cringed at seeing all her friends getting hurt but nearly screamed when she saw Ukitake get knocked into Kyoraku. Gripping her sword she whispered its release. The hollow looked away from its attackers to the future meal. Miyuki lifted her head leaning it against the tree, a bit of blood trickling down her mouth.

"Ribbon… Frost," whispered Miyuki as she lifted her sword to go along the tentacle. Her blade covered in ice and her hilt became ice. What looked to be ribbons of either ice or frost shot from her from her blade climbing up the tentacle. They where a frost color and as they climbed up the hollows tentacle they froze it and covered it in ice. The hollow howled at the freezing of his tentacle which continued on to cover his back.

The others saw their chance and struck at the monsters back cutting off tentacles and into the monsters back. Miyuki still looking at the hollows face now lifted her blade above her head and slashed its downward while gasping, "Frost Freezing Cut.". With that slash came a powerful wave of ice in a thin sheet form. That sheet of ice cut right through the hollow while it howled in pain and slowly disintegrated in front of everyone's eyes.

As it slowly disintegrated the tentacle that pierced Miyuki disappeared letting her collapse and begin to lose blood fast. Jyuushiro ran over and knelt next to her looking at her wound, he couldn't help but cringe. It was a hole in her chest just below her collar bone, but didn't go through her body completely. Blood poured from the wound soaking her clothes.

"Matsumoto, call for the gate to be opened now and for medical attention for a serious wound now!" yelled Ukitake as he took off his officers coat. Kyoraku who was right next to him helped him gently lift Miyuki so that they could hopefully stop the bleeding. Miyuki still gasped in pain as they moved her, everything hurt even if it felt like she couldn't feel her body.

Ukitake wrapped her chest as best he could to stifle the bleeding. There was blood all over his hands now as he looked to Matsumoto for what was going on.

"They're trying to get the gate up as fast as they can and Squad four is awaiting for us to arrive," said Matsumoto as they saw the gate appear.

Ukitake picked up Miyuki as gently as he could but she still gave a small gasp and whimper of pain. She was terribly pale now and it was scaring Ukitake quite the bit. "We're going to get you help Miyuki just hold on," whispered Ukitake as they began to run through the gate.

Miyuki's eyes opened to look up at her taichou she was in so much pain that she didn't think she was going to make it, not at the rate she was going. "Tai…chou," gasped Miyuki quietly as they traveled down the path.

Ukitake looked down to see her icy eyes look up at him. "Don't worry you'll be fine Miyuki," replied Jyuushiro as he tried to smile as best he could. It wasn't as big as when he was truly happy. This saddened Kyoraku who was running right next to them, he saw two people being on the verge of separation. That wasn't going to happen; they would get her there in time for them to stop the bleeding.

"Tai…chou… has a… sad face," said Miyuki her voice was weaker. She lifted her hand up to his face tears starting to roll down her cheeks in a silent cry. He was holding her close enough, so she leaned as best she could toward his face and gently kissed him. "Jyuu…shiro… I... love …you."

Ukitake eyes widen at what she said, she loved him just like he loved her. Before he could speak her hand fell from his face and her eyes closed, her head falling back. "Miyuki!" exclaimed as he watched her fall unconscious.

Matsumoto looked at Ukitake at his yell seeing Miyuki limp in his arms. Looking ahead of them she saw the end of the path coming up. "We're nearing the exit everyone," she yelled to the rest.

All of them ran out of the gate faster than anyone ever had surprising all who awaited them. Everyone was in shock at what they saw more than surprised. They all saw Ukitake hands and uniform covered in blood, his coat wrapped around Miyuki cover in her blood, Miyuki unconscious blood dripping down the corner of her mouth and soaked in her own blood. Miyuki was terribly pale, paler than Ukitake.

Unohana eyes were wide but she quickly ordered for them to get to the fourth squad which wasn't too far. Everyone there immediately did just that.

Right when they arrived the healers took Miyuki from his arms and into an emergency room to work on her. The last thing Ukitake saw of Miyuki before she disappeared from view was her face with a breathing mask being placed on it.

Everyone looked at Ukitake who was in front of them as he looked at the door. The commander-captain then spoke saying he would like to know what happened. No one spoke as they all looked at Ukitake's back, then Byakuya turned to him stating he would inform him of the events that night. Genryusai nodded his head and the two left the waiting room.

All were silent as they looked at Ukitakes' back, his hands still covered in blood. Shunsui watched as his best friend stood there as if he were a statue. Walking up to his back Shunsui put a hand on his shoulder saying, "She'll be ok Jyuushiro, you'll see. Unohana will heal her up."

"Your right Shunsui, I just…," before Ukitake could finish what he was saying a coughing fit hit him worse then before. He kept coughing till he fell to his knees and was coughing up blood. It would not stop. His throat was on fire and he was starting to fall unconscious. The last things he heard was Shunsui calling for medical help, and his last thoughts before falling into the darkness were of the one he held closest to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter for all of you. Now remember I don't own Bleach only my character Miyuki.

Once again I'm sorry form any grammer mistakes.

Chapter Three

Ukitake opened his eyes to only close them again realizing that is was bright. When his eyes finally opened he notice he was staring at the ceiling of the fourth division. Sitting up he looked to see that it was one of the resting rooms that he was in. His clothing had been changed to a white robe and he had been cleaned up as well. Trying to recall why he was there he remembered his coughing fit, then an image of Miyuki's injured body came to the fore front of his mind.

He heard the door slide open to reveal Shunsui and Nano coming. Seeing that he was awake Shunsui came over to him filling him in on his attack. Apparently he had really agitated the illness this time. So much that he had really scratched up his throat and that his voice would be hoarse for a bit. It was now five in the afternoon and everyone had gone to their respective duties for the day.

"What about Yukimura-san?" asked Jyuushiro in a raspy voice. It hurt his throat, but he had to ask, he had to know if she was ok.

"She is stable," said Nano as she came to stand next to Kyoraku. "She was in critical condition when you brought her here. She was in the ER for five hours but they were able to stop the bleeding and heal to wound. However the wound was large and it did quite the bit of damage to her sternum, her lungs, and her esophagus. The wound will be prone to reopening if she were to move at all any time soon. …Due to the blood loss and the injury, Unohana Taichou thinks she has slipped into coma."

"…What?"

"The injury was a near death injury to the body that it went into a state of unconsciousness, just like Hinamori Fukutaichou.," replied Nano as she looked at Ukitake's shocked face. She heard about the attack and it frightened her at the mere thought of the event. The one thing that no one knows other than Kyoraku, Ukitake, and herself was that Miyuki kissed Ukitake. Shunsui had seen the kiss and he only told her considering the situation at the moment.

"How long will she be in the coma?" ask Ukitake quietly as he looked down at the sheets.

"There is no telling. At least a week, at most could be years," said Shunsui as he watched his friend's reaction. "You can go see her now. She is in one of the observation rooms so someone can keep an eye on her."

Ukitake nodded his head and stood from the bed. He needed to see her.

~!#$%^&*()_+

She lay in a bed hooked up to an IV and a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Her hair was pushed to the side so she wasn't laying on it. He could see the bandages wrapped around her neck and disappearing under the robe. Her skin was still very pale making her as pale as Ukitake himself. Raising his hand to her head he moved away some of her bangs that were in her face. Her skin was cool to the touch.

"Yamaji wants to talk to you after you are done here," said Shunsui as he motioned for Nano to leave the room.

"To talk about the incident, right?"

"Yes and apparently he wanted to talk to you about something else as well. I will stop by to see you at your office later," said Shunsui as he left the room to give his friend some time with Miyuki. After all they say talking to a person can sometime bring them back.

Jyuushiro looked down at her for a bit before gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Her arms were over to covers, the sleeves of the robe having been push away for the IV. He placed his hand on hers, holding it. He hoped to get some sort of reaction but got none. She looked relaxed but would not look peaceful until the breathing mask was pulled away from her face.

"Please wake up Yukimura-san. I need to tell you how I feel about you."

*Time change. 70 years ago*

Miyuki stood in a room of the Thirteenth division looking around the bland room. She was somewhat nervous but determined all at the same time. After another minute past she thought better of it and sat on her feet. She really hoped that the captain liked her, even if she wouldn't work close to him she would like it if he didn't mind her presence.

The doors slid open to reveal two men stepping into the room. One had spiky black hair that just went everywhere and dark brown eyes. He wore the standard shinigami uniform and on his upper left arm was the fukutaichou badge of the thirteenth division. He had a slight scowl on his face but he didn't seem all that intimidating. The other man was slightly taller than him. He had white hair, his eyes were brown, and a pale completion. He wore the shinigami uniform and had the long white taichou haori. This man had a smile on his face as he entered the room.

When Kaien and Ukitake walked into the room they saw a young woman sitting in the middle of the room. She was dressed like all the other shinigami, but had a blue sash around her waist. She had wavy black hair that was to her mid back, tied at the end of her hair was a blue ribbon. She had doe eyes that were an icy-blue gray color that could no doubt stun anyone with a first glance.

When they stepped into the room the woman stood and bowed to both of them giving a greeting and saying her name.

"So you're the one Aizen Taichou is suggesting we take into our division," stated Kaien as he waited for his Taichou to sit down.

"Yes he believes that I am capable of being a seated officer, but all the positions in the fifth are already filled. He believes I should be given the opportunity so he suggested that I be transferred to another division with an officer opening," said Miyuki as Ukitake took a seat in front of her, allowing for the other two to sit down.

"Well Aizen has yet to steer us wrong and if he believes you can do it then I'm sure you can Yukimura-san," Replied Ukitake with a smile. Miyuki smiled back really feeling at ease with him.

"How long you been a shinigami?" asked Kaien.

"Twenty years, Shiba Fukutaichou," answered Miyuki as she looked to him. She looked at both as she added on, "I pretty much train every day to try to get stronger."

"Why do you want to be stronger?" asked Ukitake tilting his head to the side.

"So I can do my job of protecting the souls of soul society," Miyuki stated with a fire in her eyes.

"I like this one Taichou, I say that we take her."

"I suggest not saying that around your wife Kaien or you might be in trouble," said Ukitake as he began to laugh. Miyuki could not help but laugh as well for it was something that the Fukutaichou really should not say. "Well Yukimura-san we would be glad to have you join our division."

"Welcome to the division Yukimura-chan," said Kaien as he stood with Ukitake.

"Thank you so much. Wait a second Yukimura-_chan_? I'm not a young girl Shiba Fukutaichou!"

"Well you look young enough to me. Now come on I'll show you around so you don't get yourself lost."

"But you and I look the same age Shiba Fukutaichou!"

Ukitake could not help but laugh as Miyuki chased after his Fukutaichou. He always had a habit of making friends by teasing them a bit. He could imagine his Fukutaichou soon treating her exactly like some of his other companions.

Standing up he headed to his office so as to fill out the paperwork to get Miyuki transferred to his squad. He had no doubt that she would be able to do her job well. "It was nice of Aizen to allow her to this opportunity."

*Present*

"You were fine with being the eighth seat officer. I was surprised you never asked to move ahead when we the positions opened," said Ukitake out loud as he brushed his hand across her forehead. "Please wake up soon Miyuki-san."

He stood and walked to the door knowing he could not keep Genryusai waiting forever. Opening the door head looked over his shoulder to look at her once more. There with no reaction to her surroundings what so ever. Jyuushiro stepped out the room with a disappointed and broken hearted look on his face.

*At Yamaji's office*

Genryusai was waiting for Ukitake when he reached his office. After being called in they greeted one another properly before sitting down in silence. Genryusai started talking about the report on Miyuki's injuries and the report the Byakuya gave him. Ukitake occasionally confirming information for him.

"What will you do now Ukitake Taichou?" asked the Soutaichou as he stood from his desk and walked to the balcony.

"What do mean Sensei?" questioned Ukitake as he stood.

"What are you going to do about your Fukutaichou?"

"She will remain my Fukutichou sensei! No one will take her place. Sentaro and Kiyone can help me till Mi…Yukimura Fukutaichou is awake and well again," stated Ukitake as he stood by the man that was his sensei.

"Very well," said Genryusai as he turned to go back. "You care for her?"

Ukitake looked out the balcony seeing the sun setting behind the horizon. Without hesitating he said, "Yes."

"You know the rules. Do not mix your duties with your personal life. I doubt I'll have to worry about such a thing with you. You treat everyone the same."

Ukitake looked up in surprise at his old teacher. He started to ask Genryusai but then shut his mouth. He knew relationships were allowed as long as it did not distract one from doing their job as a shinigami. So Ukitake bowed and thank his sensei and left the room.

*Thirteenth Division*

Ukitake walked through his division not hearing a single laugh or seeing anyone around. He knew his division well and he knew they were all upset by the turn of events. After all Miyuki was the kind of person that could get anyone to be her friend. Much like Kaien only a bit more friendly.

*A Few Days After Miyuki Joined*

Ukitake watched from his office as Miyuki chased after Kaien again. Kaien's wife sitting by a porch laughing as they called each other names. They were running around until Miyuki tried to catch him with a flash step. Kaien's eyes widen in surprise as she appeared in front of him, but just as fast he flash stepped out of her reach. That soon started a game of flash step chase that had Shiba-san laughing even harder.

Ukitake could not help but laugh as well. His new eighth was actually giving his vice a challenge. Said challenge was actually a good way to train and have fun. The eighth seat had been open and even though she seemed stronger than that she was fine with the position.

"Alright Kaien, you need to get back to work," called Shiba-san to her husband. That caused Kaien to stop, which caused Miyuki to flash step right into him causing them to crash to the ground.

Ukitake cringed as they landed on the ground hard. Kaien had landed flat on his face while Miyuki landed on her side, her legs hitting Kaien's back. Both had the wind knocked out of them for a few seconds before Miyuki said, "Warning next time, please Shiba-san?" Making her laugh.

"Yukimura-chan?" came Kaien's muffled voice.

"What?"

"Get your feet off my back."

"Alright."

They slowly picked themselves up off the ground and separated to do their daily jobs. All but a minute later Kaien came into the room rubbing his forehead. Ukitake chuckled as Kaien rubbed his head while walking over to the couch sitting down.

"that was certainly a rough landing," said Ukitake as he filled out some paperwork.

"Rough is an understatement Taichou," replied Kaien as he looked to his captain.

"So what does she think of her position?"

"She is actually very happy with it. I was surprised considering the fact that she could be that of a third to fifth seat officer. However she said that she take nothing for granted, she says life is precious so we just need to do our jobs to protect it," answered Kaien as he looked out the window. "She's a good person."

"Indeed she is," said Ukitake as he looked outside once more to look at Yukimura as she talked with Shiba-san while walking away with some papers.

*Present*

Ukitake gave a sad sigh as he walked to his office, he was terribly lonely now. He was so use to Miyuki walking right next to him every time he walked to the office to work. She was such a big part of his life that he could not help but be a little depressed at the situation.

It was possible that the woman that he loved would never wake up.

Thank you viewers for reading my story. Now please review it. I need your opinions to make this better.

Until next time.


End file.
